Magical Lies
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: What if Robin wasn't so human after all? What if Mary and John Grayson hadn't been his real parents, but had adopted him? What if it was his destiny to safe the wizard world from a certain wizard who called himself Voldemort?
1. Night Owl

_"Lumos." _The black-haired boy whispered to his wand, which lit up as soon as he had finished the short word over his book of spells. His sleepy, green eyes skanned quickly over the page before he remembered that he had already read it. Quietly, he flipped over to the next page and started reading it. The spells, curses and their definitions spread neatly over the page and made it easy for him to read and remember it. But even if it was this easy, his mind started betraying him and traveling somewhere else.

He still hadn't made a plan of how he could get away. No one in his Robin life knew who he really was and that made this very difficult for him. He had even been lying to his own fosterdad about his name and origination ever since he had adopted him. And now he was in a dilemma. How was he going to go back to Hogwarts when no one knew what he really was?

Suddenly, he fell out of his thoughts as he heard a little knock on his window. Smiling, he stood up, quietly walked to the window and opened it. His beautiful white owl Hedwig flew in, carrying a letter. Giving her a treat for bringing it to him he opened the envelope.

_Harry,_

_It's been such a long time since I heard from you. What have you been doing this summer that's so important that you can't have Hedwig with you? I don't mind having her, though. She's lovely and my mom really loves her. It's also good for Errol to have a company from another owl. He's getting really old and is almost blind now. Poor thing._

_Hermione stayed here for two weeks earlier this summer. Her mom and dad were going to some dentist thingy and she had to stay with us the entire time._

_I can't believe that were already going to third year at Hogwarts. Time really does fly. Ginny has been talking about you a lot this summer. It looks almost like she has a crush on you. But I really hope not. That would be gross. She also told me to write to you a 'thank you' for saving her at the chamber of secrets. What do you think happened to professor Lockhart? Do you think he got his memory back?_

_Anyway, I hope you're okay and that you'll respond as soon as you can. I can't wait to see you again in the train. School starts in a week, don't forget it._

_Ron._

The boy smiled as he finished the letter. This was the first time that he heard from one of his friends from Hogwarts this summer and it was almost over now. Quickly, he picked up a piece of paper and a pencil from the small desk in his room. He didn't have any spare pergament paper left and he was out of ink for his feather pen. This would have to do for now until he could buy more. He sat down and started writing a response with one hand, while petting his dear bird with the other.

_Ron,_

_I wish I could tell you what I've been doing, I really do, but I can't. Or at least, not through a letter in case someone else finds it. I'll tell you it at school._

_Thank you so much for taking care of Hedwig for me. And thank your mom for me, too. _

_I'm sorry that this letter has to be so short. I'll see you in the train. Maybe we'll even meet earlier, in Diagon Alley. _

_Harry._

Picking up an empty white envelope, he folded the piece of paper in two, placed it in the envelope and closed it. After writing 'Ron' on the front he put it down on the desk and turned back to his white owl. She flew onto his lap and he continued to stroke her soft feathers while thinking of a plan to get away from Robin for a few months and be himself again.

He could maybe sneak out and disappear for the school year. No, Batman would track him down. And he didn't want to worry his friends.

Maybe he should just tell him the truth? ...but what if they would not accept him for what he was? Sure, Zantanna was magical, but this wasn't the same kind of magic. This was so much stronger. She was just doing some entertaining and childish tricks compared to what he was capable of doing.

_Bloody hell. _He thought to himself. _Aren't there any other options than these two?_

He knew that if he would tell the team, Batman would have to find out too. And he didn't want to tell the man that played a huge part in raising him that almost everything that he had said and done was a lie. But what else could he do?

Then it hit him. An idea. A crazy and very likely to fail idea, but it was at least a lot better than telling the truth. He knew that he would have to start with the plan tomorrow.

After giving the letter to Hedwig aswell as giving her another treat, he watched her fly out of the window again and disappear into the black and starry night.


	2. Morning Workout

Morning came, and the sun spread its brightness happily over every corner that it could reach. The birds were singing and there was not a cloud at sight. Basically, it was a perfect summer morning for a good workout outside.

Robin stood, in his uniform, on top of Mount Justice, doing an 'easy' morning workout. And because most of his teammates had been inside of the Mountain when he left, he was expecting to be left alone. They never tried to interfere with his morning workouts anyway, not after the last time that M'gann had tried to join him one morning. Hey, it wasn't his fault that she didn't know that he wasn't a morning person!...

One foot went up in a smooth sidekick, was put back down on the ground, and the other one then mimicked the same movement. When trying one of his newer techniques, that involved jumping into the air, he accidentally lost his footing at the landing, and was send crashing down to the ground.

Then, he suddenly heard someone laughing behind him.

He quickly sat up and turned around. "Wally!"

The boy in the yellow suit sat there, smiling while chewing a piece of apple. "Finally he notices me! Is the Boy Wonder losing his touch?"

"Ha-ha," Robin said sarcastically. "When did you get here, anyway?"

"Umm… like, 20 seconds ago, I guess. Artemis had a little…. tantrum, when she found one of her arrows in my in the fridge, sticking out of the butter… So I decided to go up here. Didn't expect to find you here, though." He took another bite out of the red apple.

"Wait, wait, wait." Robin lifted up his hands. "What was one of Artemis's arrows doing in the fridge?"

Kid Flash grinned. "I don't know."

Robin paused while he processed what Kid Flash had said earlier. Then, he looked at his friend confused. "Why the butter?"

"Why not!" Kid Flash yelled happily and threw his hands up. When doing that, the apple flew out of his hands and started rolling down the hill. The boys both watched it fall down, until it disappeared between some of the trees below.

Robin chuckled. "Good point. Is she going to calm down anytime soon? I was thinking about heading inside."

"Oh, trust me." Kid Flash started saying. "We might as well just eat lunch up here."

The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Fine by me." He then sat down next to his friend in yellow. After a little bit of silence, Robin spoke again. "Did you bring any lunch?"

"Nope." Kid Flash said. "Or, well, I brought an apple."

"You mean the one you just dropped down Mount Justice?"

"Oops." He grinned. "...hey, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

Robin looked at his friend. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been a little... distant lately."

The Boy Wonder now completely turned to face his friend, with his legged crossed. "Distant how?"

"I don't know." The yellow boy mumbled. "Just... distant. The others have noticed it, too."

"Is that why you came up here?"

Kid Flash laughed. "No, that was a coincidence."

Robin smiled.

Had the others noticed that something was up? That wasn't a good thing, was it? If they could figure it out so easily, how long would it take Batman to realize that there was something on Robin's mind? And what would he do when he found out that he was a... wizard?

"Earth calls Robin." Kid Flash waved his hand in front of Robin's face. "Are you in there somewhere?"

"What?" Robin quickly said.

"You zoned out for a bit. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it."

Kid Flash gave him a strange look, but then said: "Well, if you say so. But you know that I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you, you know."

"Aren't you kind of destroying the "keeping an eye on me" part if you tell me that you're going to do it?" Robin grinned.

"No. And stop making everything more complicated than it really is! You're annoying me."

"Annoying you? I didn't know that was possible!" Robin laughed.

A raindrop then fell on his arm, and he looked up to see big, gray clouds in the sky above him. "It's starting to rain. We should head inside. Artemis's tantrum has probably gotten better by now."

"Good idea." Kid Flash stood up. "I'll see you inside!"

"Hey, no fair! You've got super speed, I'll have to walk in the rain."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"...on a second thought... I can handle a bit of rain."

Kid Flash laughed and ran away, leaving Robin standing alone on top of Mount Justice. And he couldn't help but feel like it was extra... cold.


End file.
